Ferdinand Genitivi
} |name = Ferdinand Genitivi |image = Ferdinand Genitivi closeup.png |px = 270px |title = Brother |gender = Male |race = Human |voice = Jason Singer |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Brother Ferdinand Genitivi is a Chantry scholar with a prolific body of published academic chronicles, with one particular study on the Urn of Andraste. He resides in the southeast portion of the Denerim Market District. Background Genitivi is a man of great faith, but unlike some other men of strong belief, he is not judgmental. He understands that religion can be twisted by those who seek to use it to gain power, but this does not embitter him. He is the ultimate idealist, a man who trusts in the goodness of humanity. He believes that the Sacred Urn will bring hope to people and that the good that it could do far outweighs the risk that men may use it for evil purposes. Brother Genitivi is both wise and possessed of a great sense of humor. He doesn't believe that dedicating one's life to the Chantry means that one must sit around in sackcloth all day and mope. As a scholar, he seems to acknowledge the fact that the Chantry exaggerates at times when talking about certain things that are lost to time, in this case the temple, or to things that have only appeared in history, which is unlike most brothers or members of the chantry who are usually ignorant to such things. This can be seen when he talks about the temple and says that the Chantry believes the Maker is watching over this area, which—if asked by the Warden—he will respond that it sounds more pleasant than the intricate details of many unpleasant traps. Involvement Works .]] Excerpts of Genitivi's writing can be found throughout Thedas, largely in the form of codex entries. The excerpts are attributed to the following: * ''In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar * In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, Volume II (Unpublished) * Stone Halls of the Dwarves * The Stone and Her Children: Dwarves of the Dragon Age * Tales from Beneath the EarthCodex entry: Surfacer Dwarves (contributing author) * The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden * Tales of the Destruction of Thedas * Thedas: Myths and Legends (contributing author) * Kirkwall: the City of Chains (9:34 Dragon) * Fade and Spirits Mysterious In a note to Solas regarding his request for resources on the Fade Notes * Nug racing is recorded in 'The Stone and Her Children' using as a source the conversation with Neryn Harok, nug wrangler and marshal of the Tripcut track in Orzammar. Quotes * "What do you think? Weeks of scant food and water, the torture... oh, I've never felt better!" * "After all, no one wants to hear: 'Willy toiled for many a year to perfect the curious mechanisms that would send a sharpened spike up the arse of the unwary intruder.'" * "There was a passage in one of the books I read... how some of Andraste's followers gave their lives to the fire, to become Her eternal guardians. Isn't that beautiful?" See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Chantry members